


We Were Born In The Valley Of The Dead And The Wicked

by Thevastnessofmyimagination



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Developing Friendships, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Smp, F/F, Gen, I will write them romantically but even that is awkawrd for me so its gonna be real mild, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This will have everyone I will add them when they come in tho, Video Game Mechanics, canonical reletionships will also be added, rated mature for all the shit that happens in the future, this is about the characters not the content creators, this is essentially me trying to write canon but fancier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevastnessofmyimagination/pseuds/Thevastnessofmyimagination
Summary: The beginning was simple. There was nothing. Then, he existed. There was no flash of light, no dramatic bang. Just, one second he wasn’t there, and the next he was. Many things were made apparent to him in this moment of sudden existence. He understood immediately where he was, and what his next course of action was. He instantly knew that he was wearing green, and that the mask over his face was one that he didn’t want to remove. However, the thing that stood out the most, was a single word. It danced in his head for a bit and he played with the idea in his mind. This word, while having another meaning, felt personal to him, in a way he couldn't quite explain. But as he mulled over it for a couple seconds, it became clear. His name.Dream.(A dramatic rendition of the dream smp plotline)-Title from The Valley by The Oh Hellos
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone





	We Were Born In The Valley Of The Dead And The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is a project I decided to take up, I've wanted to write the dream smp plot for a while so hopefully this works out. I've got more information down at the end notes on what's going on and how i'm writing this so if you're confused check there.  
> I'll eventually release a Spotify playlist for this fic so keep an eye out for that. In the meantime, i'm active on tumblr @Ranb34n so don't be afraid to come talk to me or something :)

The beginning was simple. There was nothing. Then, he existed. There was no flash of light, no dramatic bang. Just, one second he wasn’t there, and the next he was. Many things were made apparent to him in this moment of sudden existence. He understood immediately where he was, and what his next course of action was. He instantly knew that he was wearing green, and that the mask over his face was one that he didn’t want to remove. However, the thing that stood out the most, was a single word. It danced in his head for a bit and he played with the idea in his mind. This word, while having another meaning, felt personal to him, in a way he couldn't quite explain. But as he mulled over it for a couple seconds, it became clear. His name. 

_ Dream.  _

Dream, with absolutely no hesitation or caution of this newfound world, walked up to a tree. After a few hits with his fist, he had a couple of wood chunks in his inventory to craft with. He turned wood to planks, made a crafting table, placed the crafting table, and was about to start making wooden weapons when he was distracted by a small yellow notification appearing at the bottom of his communicator. 

He turned to find another man standing awkwardly behind him. This strange individual was still, looking up at his surroundings. He tugged lightly at the hem of his blue shirt, and pushed his white rimmed glasses into his dark hair before turning to look at Dream. 

Even though both individuals had only come into existence just moments before, they felt familiar to each other somehow. When the stranger's eyes met Dreams through the mask, an invisible wave passed between them. It was as if they'd know each other for years. 

"George." 

“Hi Dream.”

\----

Dream brushed some of the low hanging spruce branches out of the way as he and George made their way to the base of a hill. He placed the crafting table at the bottom of a stone wall. He began to mine at the stone, collecting several blocks. As he backed out of the small hole he made, George came in behind him. 

“Alright so, what are we actually doing?” George asked’ “I guess that we’ll want to go to the end at some point, but that won’t be for a while. Won’t it?” 

Dream looked up from the crafting table, where he was discarding his wooden pick in favor of a stone one. He lifted the weapon up, testing its weight in his hand. 

“This is a new opportunity for us. Let's enjoy it. Sure we’ll get there sometime. In the meantime, let's take it slow.” He said. 

George gave a little laugh, “We’re embarking on a new journey.”

“We’re embarking on a new journey,” Dream agreed, a smile hidden behind his mask. 

The duo set off to explore. Even though both of them were new to this world, and there was danger around every corner, there was a serenity to it. There was an underlying feeling that neither could get rid of. It was left unsaid between them, but, along with everything else that came with suddenly spawning into existence, there was something that told them that this was something more than a simple survival world. More than just the two of them. This world was a special one,,,,  _ is  _ a special one. And though neither man had the ability to predict the future, they could sense, that history was changing with every step that they took. 

* * *

The following months saw several new faces added to the SMP. First was Sapnap. Dream and George were excited to meet their close friend when he joined their world. Younger than both of them, Sapnap was like a little brother to them. He was teasing and sarcastic. With a tendency to set things on fire. The others look after him fondly, even though he insists that he doesn’t need to be coddled just for being the youngest. 

After the bandana wearing teen, was Callahan. Refusing to speak, Callahan moved quietly throughout the server, observing the others, but willing to insert his specific genre of chaos when he felt it was needed. He was an odd sight to see, a Captain America mask pulled over his antlers and reindeer onesie. Despite his silent ways he was a helpful friend, and one that the others always enjoyed having around. 

Sam was next. The tall creeper hybrid towered over the others, but was considered a gentle giant. He was the builder of the group, known for being good with redstone. He had fatherly attributes to him, and many of the group found him a comforting shoulder to lean on when needed. 

Alyssa was soft spoken and sweet. After helping with the community house, she built her own house on the edge of the lake. She stayed to herself most of the time, but was unafraid to step in with jokes every now and again. She found herself being very busy and unable to interact as much as the others, but would make time for her friends when she could. 

  
  


Bad was a bit of a contradiction. A demon dark as night, with the skills to take down anyone in his way, being a symbol of wholesomeness, refusing to curse or withstand naughty language from anyone. He was the oldest of the group, and considered himself somewhat responsible for the others. He’d known them since they were kids, and his instinct to protect them was strong, but he knew that they were mostly capable of taking care of themselves, and tried not to spend too much of his time worrying for them. 

  
  


Ponk was a work of nature. He was a prankster, making false floors for people to fall through. Even falling for his own traps a few times. He had a tendency to show up where he didn’t belong, on several occasions that being several thousand blocks away from spawn. He adored his giant lemon tree, and would fight anyone that insulted it. Ponk was always fun to have around, even during his pranking sprees. 

The days they spent together were full of laughter and friendship. Together they built the jailhouse, and the hall of fame. Conflict was at a minimum. The only time they had to really fight is when they confronted George for being too rich. Everything was peaceful. 

Enter TommyInnit.

**Author's Note:**

> To make it clear, this is from the perspective of the characters. They exist within the realm of Minecraft, but are not aware that it's a videogame. When they spawn, they can remember basic facts about themselves, but not other people, or memories they share with those people, until they meet those people in game that is. This is how I'm trying to explain the sudden canon relationships plot holes and hopefully it'll make more sense as I write it out. Things that have happened before the canon of the smp, such as smp earth, and the man hunts, are canon to this fic, but once again the characters wont remember these things until they interact with the people they share these memories with. I'm adding some of my headcannons into the mix so those will be here as well. Also, this will mostly be from a Tommy standpoint, especially at the beginning because he's active in the lore and I can watch his old vods for reference. One more thing, The first few chapters are gonna be choppy because I'm trying to write it from a lore standpoint before they even put lore into it so please bare with me. This first chapter is a bit of an introduction, I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> If you have any questions find me at my tumblr @Ranb34n


End file.
